My Little Play
by thegothchick67
Summary: I am the writer, the creator and the director. I know what will come next because I am the one that will make it happen. So with that, let's start my little play (Currently on hiatus)
1. Introduction

**The Book Thief gave me the inspiration to write something a little bit like it but in Total Drama style so tell me if you like it and enjoy and if you guys haven't already read The Book Thief you should! It is amazing.**

* * *

><p>This is a story about a punk and goth, I've been keeping a close eye on them since they were born knowing that they will one day be together. Let me give you some hints of who I am before we get into the characters. I am the writer, the creator and the director of this little play that the two will be playing, I know what will come next because I am the one that will make it happen. If you think I'm a person then you are wrong, I am neither a person nor a thing but something inside. Oh, you think you know what I am? Well then, if you're so sure let's begin my little play.<p>

Let's begin way back when a little girl was playing on the small grassy field in front of her house, yes, I believe that's a good place to start. Her hair was black, blacker than the darkest night and her silky hair reflected the hot rays of the sun, the shininess of her hair was brighter than the sun itself, it was a pretty good mix if I do say so myself. Her clothes were a simple dark blue t-shirt, black soccer shorts and some sneakers.

*Note*

_I must tell you that it is Summer time if you haven't already guessed, but I believe you are too smart for me to tell you that._

Her eyes, oh yes, very mysterious indeed, the iris' were pretty much all black, black pools of oil in the dark. She was pale, as white as snow that freshly fell on the ground and building up slowly and her lips were a normal pinkish color, or maybe a pinky-peach color, I could never really tell but they looked very nice on her snow-white skin if you want to know her name you will have to wait for we aren't in that section of the story yet.

She was playing with a sphere object, it was black and white, kicking it with the front of her feet and running to it just to kick it again. She enjoyed this little game of 'kick and get' since it was her favourite activity. Her mother, on the other hand just watched the little girl with her emotion-less ice blue eyes.

*Note*

_Remember the description; it's very important later in my little story_

Oh yes, her mother was a very skinny lady but very strong, never think you can beat her in a fight for she will hurt you severely. Her eyes were ice blue, I knew from the beginning why they were created an icy blue color; it was because her eyes held no emotions, no affection to anything they were just cold blue iris' showing people that her soul was taken away from her forever. Her brown messy hair looked like a rats' nest, it looked like it has never been brushed, maybe because it never has been, the reason for the emotion-less eyes and horrible hair was because ever since her husband died it has never been the same, and it was a horrible death too. I remember it well.

* * *

><p><em>He got home with his smoke pipe in hand, he loved to smoke; he said it was his stress calmer.<em>

_"Where the hell were you?" the mother asked in a very harsh tone, oblivious from the hostile tone she gave him he lighted his smoke pipe. Taking the smoke into his lungs before exhaling he replied, his voice was raspy but strong._

_"Out" that was all he had to say before the woman slapped his cheek, the pain shot quickly as the red mark had formed to his face._

_"You pig! You're cheating on me aren't you?" she screamed tears forming into her eyes, her face becoming disfigured as faces always do when people cry. He still in shock said nothing which led him to another smack to the face. He then felt rage boil his blood, he finally took a stand._

_"So what if I am? What are you going to do about it?" he yelled in rage throwing his arms up in the air. She started crying harder, feeling her heart shatter into not two but a million pieces._

_"I'll show you what I'll do!" she screamed with hot tears in her eyes. Unfortunately for the cheating husband they were in the kitchen and unfortunately for him she was also making supper. Steak. She gripped the cutting utensil so hard her knuckles went white and without even thinking she plunged it into the man, hitting his heart directly in the middle. He fell very painfully to the ground with a loud thud. Bleeding to death he laid there, on the cold kitchen floor the woman panting and crying from the adrenaline she just had. He died that night, on the kitchen floor and who was peering from around the corner? Of course, you guessed it. It was the little girl; she experienced death for the first time and it was the worst thing she'd ever see... For now that is._

* * *

><p>Oh I'm sorry I shouldn't be foreshadowing for what is to come, that would spoil my whole little play I'm putting on for you, and what fun is that? Oh now I'm getting off topic, so where were we? Oh yes the mother of the little girl.<p>

She watched her little girl intently, looking for signs of danger with her tooth pick arms crossed under the breast. She watched her little girl with no satisfaction, no joy, and no emotion. She watched her little girl so unpleasantly that it hurt me to even be beside her right now, so I'll go to a different family, a different story, a very, very different life. Maybe we'll find something interesting about this family, maybe not, I guess we'll have to find out.


	2. The Beginning of Friendship

His name? Not important right now, what is important though is that he never knew he'd have such a high criminal record when he grew up, yes, he never knew, but I did. This boy was a friend of the little girl, well they will be at least, we haven't been to that part of the story yet but it is coming soon, do not worry my friends.

He had black hair like the little girl, not as dark but dark enough to hide him from the dark evil shadows that swallow you up at night. He had dark wash jeans and a plain black t-shirt. His eyes were a sharp teal color; one death glare from them will stop you from talking like a quick slice from a knife to your neck but also they showed sincerity, kindness and gentleness.

He was a normal boy people would say, but no one ever knew the reason why they thought that. His clothes? How he acts? Or maybe just what their opinion was on him, but I know that he wasn't a normal boy, I know his secrets and his weaknesses, and he has shown it many times to me and me only. Why you ask? Because he never knew that I was there when he did show them. When he did though, now that is a new definition of pain. His secrets hurt him so much that even my body starts to ache; my head pounds and I feel woozy, I sometimes start to stumble but I keep my balance, he needs me to guide him through these times.

*If I fall*

_If I fall, he falls too, then where will he be? In hell? In heaven? No one knows. The world is a cruel place; thank god I don't live in it._

He was walking, one foot in front of the other, walking steadily, walking cautiously with his hands in his pockets. His vans were black with white checkered, a bit big for his feet but he didn't care, his smirk showed his confidence and cockiness that he always will have. Here's one thing that won't leave this young boys' face, his sharp teal eyes and his smirk. His cocky smirk.

*my definition of cocky*

_The cute, idiot side of a guy. That stupid, bastard side of a guy, but the same guy that everyone loves. Cocky. That is my definition._

He arrives at his destination seeing a little girl playing with a black and white sphere object behind a small picket fence. He smiled; this girl is his new neighbour and soon will be his best friend. He then drew attention to the soul-less woman standing in the window, she saw him too and barely smiled, her pale lips twitched a little. Turning away from the transparent object and into the living room she staggered not taking another glimpse.

"Hello?" a soft yet loud voice called to the boy making him turn back to the little girl who was looking at him, her deep oily eyes stared deep into his eyes and into his soul. He stared at her back, getting sucked into her eyes. They stared there looking at each others' eyes for a while, his teal eyes and her dark black eyes talking to each other softly. She then looked away.

"Hi, I'm your uh, new neighbour..." he finally said getting out of his trance, his voice was smooth and sweet like honey. She nodded and kicked the sphere lightly with her foot.

"Wanna play?"

"Me?" his eyes widened in surprise, they just met and he was quite surprised that anyone wanted to play with him.

"Well... Yea, if you want to though" she looked down at the grassy lawn, the wind blew on the tips of the grass effortlessly making every grain bend backwards, her night black hair softly hit her face.

"Sure" he smiled appreciatively walking to the door of the fence, she let him into yard with a greeting of the squeaking of the door as the hinges were rusting up so much that you could see the black rust starting to drip its way down to the next hinge. He entered the grassy lawn, his vans flatting every blade of grass that was in its way.

The girl tossed the sphere at his feet, as it swirled in the air the white and black spots became one. He trapped the sphere and passed it to the girl again, while it rolled back to the little girl it brushed the grass to the side parting the blades like a silk curtain being softly pulled apart. They then played a one on one game, sharing one black and white sphere between the both of them, that my dear friends, is when they became friends. No, let me rephrase that, best friends.

The golden star that shone brightly in the blue air slowly started to descend; the tips of light were vaguely seen as the shadows of the night took over the town and the little stranded pieces of the sun were shining brightly as if they were one.

"I better go" the boy said kicking the sphere one last time.

"Ok, come back tomorrow" the petit girl replied trapping the sphere it with her feet. He gave his signature smirk to the girl.

"I will" and with that, the girl lead him to the exit of the fence that surrounded the grassy field. She opened the door for him and he exited from a grassy carpet to a rough sidewalk.

"If you wouldn't mind me asking" the boy turned to the girl before taking his first actual step home. "What is your name?"

The little girl was silent, I don't know why, maybe she was afraid to tell this boy her name, but finally she said it, loud and clear.

"Gwen, my name is Gwen" the boy smiled.

"I'm Duncan" and without another word he turned and left, walking on the hard concrete and getting smaller and smaller away from the little girl who was named Gwen.


	3. Meeting New People

**Sorry I have been late uploading! I've been so busy with my volleyball tournaments but since it's March Break now I will try to make more and upload sooner... no promises though.**

Oh yes, that was just the past but let's go more... into the present. Today, Gwen and Duncan began junior high school, and yes, that means the 7th grade. The day was hot like summer even though it was clearly autumn. The leaves were beautifully changing colors from green to a huge splash of red to a golden yellow, like a clear white canvas to when the painter uses a brush and paints a picture. The scenery was just like a normal autumn day, bright and beautiful. But today, it changed not only their lives, but my life a well.

"Come on Duncan we're going to be late!" the little girl that I introduced you to in my first scene of my play has grown up. She started growing a breast and has grown a few inches; she is still as skinny as she was as a little girl but she has a nice hourglass shape. Her hair was still as dark as night and her eyes were still deep pools of oil. Her voice has lowered a little between scenes as well.

"Who cares? I certainly don't" the older version of Duncan answered, his voice was also lowered between scenes, his hair was still black but it had an emo-ish look to it. His abdomen grew longer and his piercing teal eyes were a real weapon now. Crossing his arms over his slightly growing chest he saw the glaring of those pools of oil.

"Well I do so walk faster you lazy ass" as she was turning around he made a low whistling sound.

"I love when you're feisty with me Gwenny, makes my day a thousand times better"

*Something else I should mention*

_Duncan flirts with girls, but with Gwen, it's just to piss her off... or is it?_

"Oh ha-ha very funny" she grabbed his wrist and pulled him, surprisingly; Duncan didn't object and went with her. Maybe because he was too lazy or maybe because I made him, maybe both; but he followed, his squeaky red converse scuffling the floor. The first bell rang, its hard metal hand hitting it's round metallic friend, it screams in pain.

Walking through the bright corridors of the school you can see your reflection on the floor like a still pond. The walls were white; the doors were black and the lockers? They were blue. Nothing was hanging on the walls, no color; it was kind of like a room of nothing. The only thing that was on the walls was the blue tall lockers and the sun rays that were punching themselves through the glass squares.

"Oh wow" Gwen breathed looking at the room of nothing, Duncan also commented but not the way you would usually hear someone comment on a school.

"The hallways..." that is not all he said though

"Yea I know it..." Gwen trails off and Duncan continues finishing his sentence, not Gwen's.

"It smells like shit" he said holding his nose. Gwen laughs as she smells the air.

"It does" she agrees. "Now let's go Duncan" dragging him up the stairs and down another room of nothing.

They see a girl and a boy talking, they interfere in my work for a while, but it is nothing I cannot solve. The girl is the same height as Gwen, around 4"7. She has brown silky hair which is combed nicely and stops at her shoulders. She wears a blouse and a brown sweater vest and you could see she was growing breasts; she is wearing jeans today and wedges. She skin is tanned and there is a gathering of freckles above her nose, her eyes, are also brown. Duncan lets out a low whistle at the girl, clearly making it audible. Gwen rolls her eyes and lets go of his wrist.

The boy had black emo-ish hair with a little bit of a rocker look to it. He had a green t-shirt that was tucked into his capris and his black sneakers looked fairly new. He had tanned skin and soft lime green eyes; the total opposite of Duncan's and that isn't a good combination. He was at least 4"9, an inch taller than Duncan, but Duncan was definitely more intimidating than he was.

They both go up to the boy and girl, the girl sees them first.

*Who she sees*

_She doesn't see the skinny goth girl, she only sees the punk beside her_

"Hello my name is Courtney" the tanned girl says obviously saying it to only Duncan, her voice is high pitched and preppy, something Gwen doesn't like in a girl, so either way the guys hate each other and the girls hate each other but how about guys and girls? Well... that's a bit different.

"Hi" Duncan said studying her body more than looking at her, Gwen notices and elbows him hard in the arm which brings him back to reality.

"Gwen" the goth says holding out her hand to the guy, he shakes her hand, his bigger than hers by a lot. His thin smile curls up on his face.

"Trent, nice to meet you Gwen" his soft lime green eyes stare into her pools of oil. Courtney on the other hand was looking at the punk with satisfaction that I can't really describe. Even though I know everything that happens, some things I cannot explain. She looks at him and he looks at her, I enter his brain and hear his thoughts.

"Why is she looking at me like that? Do I have something on my face?" I smirk with my non existing lips, humans amuse me sometimes, and their thoughts can be pretty funny. Watching it all play out, the punk and the prep, the rocker and the goth, I nod silently at the four teens telling them to keep the play going. Like he heard me, Trent speaks.

"So Gwen, what's your classroom?" the rocker asks pulling his hair back out of his face. She looks at the paper. "702" she replies. I could tell that Trent was hiding a smile as he says.

"Me too!" he points to the tanned prep who was still smiling at the punk, "and Courtney is in that class too."

Duncan looks at his paper and smirks, "same here, I guess we'll all have to put up with each other." The prep gasps, getting out of her trance. I jumped a bit; she must have really practiced that gasp because it was well rehearsed, unless it was real. I laugh at myself, of course it was real.

"Well I guess we should get to class my new classmates." She said with her high pitched voice once more.

Gwen rolls her eyes, "yea sure" she starts walking with the rocker on one side of her and the punk on the other side, Courtney on the other hand was in front leading the group. Trent and Gwen stare at each other and they both give a smile while Duncan just watched and rolled his eyes.

That is when I come in. Like a push from a bully I fall in between both the goth and the rocker, feeling the stares of their eyes pierce through me, but I've already experienced this before, many, many times.


	4. First Day

I'm still walking between the goth and the rocker, my body is obviously invisible but me as a thing is clearly visible, to the punk and to everyone else around the halls. I enter the punks' thoughts; trust me you don't want to know what he's saying in there. I then enter the preps' thoughts, I yawn. Boring. I enter the rockers' thoughts, hmmm interesting... lastly the goths' thoughts, the most interesting of them all. I bet you want to know what she's saying don't you? Well you'll just have to see.

I smirk as I read these thoughts all together, it makes sense.

"We're here" the prep finally says stopping at the classroom door.

"Wow" the punk whispers to Gwen, "even the classrooms smell like crap" she laughs her high pitched laugh.

"Well what can you expect Dunc? The hallways and classrooms are pretty much the same there are just walls between them." I smile, that is right; I bet you guys have never thought about it like that before.

*your little lesson today*

_Classrooms are the hallways; they just have walls between them_

Duncan smirked, "when did you become a poet?" Gwen just shrugged.

"That isn't poetry if it's just the facts" he laughed, I felt myself being slowly pushed between the two, like a force that I couldn't control. Then Trent spoke up stopping the magnetic force. I sighed and walked between Trent and Gwen again. It felt weird being between these two.

"So Gwen..." he trailed off rubbing the back of his neck

"Yea Trent?" she raised an eyebrow at him, the tone in her voice urging him to go on.

"Wanna sit next to me in class?" he responded as he kept rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sure" she gave him a smile and they both walked into class. Then it was Duncan's turn to enter but Courtney stopped him.

"What?" he asked her with a rough tone to his voice.

"Wanna sit next to me in class?" her high pitched voice asked, she batted her eyelashes at him but he didn't care, or he didn't notice.

"Sure, whatever" he replied in a monotone. I felt myself getting pulled to the preps' side more than the punks', or even the middle like Gwen and Trent. I must be in her heart more than the punks'.

They both walk in the classroom, it is all white. The room of nothing continues. I slowly sneak away from the Courtney's' side back to Gwen and Trent. They're talking and laughing, this is where I like to be. I step in between them just to be interrupted by the teachers' voice.

"Sit down before I send you all to the principals' office!" a male yelled, his voice echoed in the room of nothing. Every student sat down and the male cleared his throat. "Thank you and welcome to our school" he smiled, his teeth were bright white, and his skin was tanned, almost as tanned as Courtney's skin. The teacher isn't very important so I wont get into deep detail.

Duncan smirked leaning back in his chair, "I'd rather be in bed sleeping" Courtney gave him a glare and then looked back at the teacher.

"I see and your name is?"

"Duncan, don't worry though you won't see a lot of me" he chuckles a bit looking at Gwen. She looks back at him and smiles rolling her eyes. Trent who is sitting next to her sees and gives Duncan and death glare. He isn't scared, why would he be? This is Trent we're talking about.

"Well then Duncan, we'll see about that" the teacher says writing something on paper.

*what he writes*

_Duncan, have a very close eye on him_

He puts down his pen and starts roll call, everyone is there, well until Duncan decides to skip. Courtney asks if the teacher needs any help, he nods and gives her some paper. She takes it in her tiny, probably French manicured hands and passes them out. The period is so long that I fall asleep, I remember the last time I was conscious was when they were talking about rules. How boring.

I get wakened by a giggle from a certain goth that we all know, drowsily I walk over and sit between her and the rocker.

"How about lunch?" Trent asks, the goth giggles again.

"Sounds good to me" they start walking to second period; I look behind me and see an annoyed punk and a talkative prep beside him. I slow my pace and get on the other side of the prep where there is no Duncan.

"That was disrespectful of you Duncan! What if you got in trouble?" he replies in a huff. "Answer me Duncan! That isn't very polite to not" she nags in her high pitched voice, my head hurt from that and I walked away with a banging headache. Maybe lunch, I thought to myself, will be better.


	5. A Horrible Visit

I enter the cafeteria, Gwen and Trent talking and laughing, I sit between them listening in on their conversation.

"And I said to her that I'd never lick another pole ever again" Trent says laughing, Gwen laughs too,

"Oh wow and how old were you?" she asks between laughs.

"Um... 9 maybe" he responds taking a drink of Pepsi with a small plastic snorkel. Gwen laughs more stabbing a small plastic trident into some of her salad.

"Wow you were really smart back then" she says sarcastically waving the trident in the rockers' face before eating the leafy food. He chuckles lightly and starts eating his sandwich.

I smile with my non- existent mouth then float over to the punk and prep who was sitting in front of them. The Courtney laughs just as I get there and my head starts hurting again.

"Oh Trent that's so cute!" she looks over at Duncan who is swirling the tomato soup around with a small plastic shovel, "don't you think that's hilarious Duncan?" he grunts in response. I sigh as I see the wonder in the preps' eyes, she's so in love it's hurting me and he isn't even taking a hint.

I feel a dark presence in the room and I see one of my good friends leaning on the door to the outdoors. I walk up to him; he sees me and nods his head in a welcome.

"I see that you're working quite hard and doing your job" he comments looking at Gwen, Duncan, Courtney and Trent. I nod looking at the four teens.

"Yes, it's pretty difficult" I sigh, he looks at me with his black eyes,

"You think _that's_ hard? Try carrying over millions of souls without trying to step on another." He sighs, "It's such a shame what's happening over there"

*who is he?*

_He lives a hard life, carrying poor souls up from the earth. He has his own story though so I won't tell you anymore._

"It is, but maybe it will stop one day" he sighs about the idea,

"I hope so" I finally ask him the most important question that is on my mind right now, hoping, praying that it isn't why he is here, but I believe he is, why else would he be here? In my story.

"Why are you here?" he looks at me.

"It's obvious isn't it?" I shiver, I knew it, but I dreaded it too.

"Who is it?" he shrugs,

"Don't know yet, but it will happen soon" I shiver at the news as thoughts run into my brain trying to think of the person that is letting him, my dearest friend, take them away forever.

"Come" he says, "It is time" we both walk through the walls of the school and into the cloudy weather. Most people think that black clouds are just little droplets of gas or rain clouds as the people call them but we believe that black clouds are a sign of death, misery, and dread. The thing right before the tears of the misery and dread are released into the world.

We walk into a house, it is quite as we enter, nothing is moving and there are no signs of anyone or anything living. Tapping my shoulder, my friend points to a room upstairs. We walk up the creaky stairs and into a room. I see a woman, her eyes are opened and lifeless, she had ice blue eyes and she was very skinny. Her hair looked horrible, brown and horrible. Her skin was pale and very, very cold. My friend picked up the soul of this woman with both of his hands and she looked... different.

She looked very young, no wrinkles, her skin looked very smooth, like a china dolls. Her hair was neat, and straight. Her eyes were closed but her lips were very red and moisturized other than the dead body's' which were chapped and cut.

I heard a sigh as my friend looked at the soul of the woman.

"Suicide" he said sadly, I look at her soul and see a stained part of her nightgown and a hole where she must have stabbed herself.

"Oh god..." I say quietly, my friend nods,

"One of the worst ways to die" he walks out of the house, me following close behind, the sun is breaking through the dark clouds of sorrow and the rays shine down on my friend and the soul.

"Well this is where I leave your story" he says.

"But what will I tell the child?" I ask, looking at the beautiful soul that now laid peacefully in my friends gentle arms.

"You figure it out" is the last thing he says as he and the soul disappear.

*how me and my friend became friends*

_When someone dies, it is either because they love someone so much that they want to join them or maybe it is that the murderer loves the person that he or she killed so much it hurt... either way, me and my friend somehow connect to each other._

I walk back feeling sad, sympathy for the child that just lost his or her mother. I get back to the school and see the poor person who lost their mother. She was laughing, smiling, joking, and being totally oblivious of what happened. I hurt when I see the happiness in the persons' eyes before it leaves when they hear the news; it hurts me and my friend. It hurts everyone. I wait in agony for the phone call... I wait and stare at the young teen having the time of her life.

'_Enjoy every last second before that PA comes_ _on_' I whisper to her, the whisper carries in the wind. Then I hear a beeping noise, I grimace in pain, here we go.

"Gwen Morris please come to the office"


	6. Tattle Tale

"Trent come on we're going to be late!" Gwen said as she pulled the now musician into the school. It has been 3 years since that call, since the tragedy and Gwen has been doing fine. Gwen and Trent changed over the past 3 years.

Gwen still had her raven black hair but she had blue highlights on her side bangs that usually covered her eyes, she started wearing combat boots with her skinny jeans and she wore black t-shirts with dark blue shirts under it. She started wearing black eyeliner and mascara, but her skin was still as white as snow also she grew 1 inch and her breasts grew a bit too. Trent still had the same color and style of hair, he grew 2 more inches and he wore band shirts and green t-shirts, his jeans had some holes in them but it was fine with him.

Gwen now lives with her aunt, Beth who was a very good friend with her mother, they were like close sisters, best friends and they were really close until the incident.

"_Congratulations!" everyone yelled, beautiful colors exploded all around the engaged couple. Blue, pink, red, orange and some silver cut up pieces were flying everywhere in the air like they were as free as birds. I watched from the head of the couch as everyone gave the couple huge embraces. I smiled; this was what I loved to see. People happy and in love, the way life is supposed to be. I was pushed out of the way as one man came to sit down; I was close to being crushed under the weight._

"_Thanks everyone!" said a young male waving his hand in the air, he had nicely brushed brown hair and glasses, and he wore a dress shirt and pants with a blood red tie. The young female beside him was laughing holding him tightly. She had black shiny hair and life in her eyes. _

_A woman came up to the laughing girl that her brother will be marrying, hugging her tightly she said another congrats. The fiancé of her brother hugged her back, "thanks Beth" she smiled a huge smile, her thin lips shining from her lip gloss._

"_No problem" Beth smiled back, "I can't believe my brother is marrying someone that's actually better than a cheerleader" she joked laughing. The brothers' fiancé laughed too, knowing it was a joke. They hugged again and I knew that they were going to be great friends and sisters, but little did I know that that happiness was lost after the death of Beths brother._

I shook my head trying to forget that memory of the death of the husband and after Beth heard the news of how her best friend and brother died. Screaming echoed through my head and hitting, crying, I heard it all. I hate that memory; it always gave me a stabbing feeling in my chest.

I see a black mohawk and a black shirt come into view, I smile, it's the delinquent. I then see chocolate colored skin and hair and it's the prep. They're walking side by side, holding hands. I shudder, the air always grew cold when I saw them, I don't like the presence of them together... but maybe it's just my friend coming into my story to ruin it. They were now together, the same with Gwen and Trent.

Duncan grew at least 2 inches taller and his torso grew longer, he had several different piercings on his ears and his face, he wore black and red most of the time and his ripped jeans were something he always liked about his wardrobe. But then came the girl, her skin was still mocha brown and her hair was still brown too, it had some darker highlights mixed into the light brown. Wearing tight jeans and a blouse was what she usually wore, you could see her breasts were growing more and through her blouse you could vaguely see her bra, the way Duncan liked it. I chuckled as I thought of how pervy the teenage brain could be.

"Don't forget Duncan, it's our one year anniversary today" she says in her preppy high pitched voice. He groans like he was trying to forget,

"Yes sweetie I remember"

She kisses him on the cheek and she skips away into the school, like exchanging a present Gwen come out of the school, the wind whipping her hair to the side like the wind had fingers and they were running through the locks of her raven black hair pushing them on purpose. Duncan smiles and walks up to her.

"I thought you were going to class with Trent?" he says as a bitter taste in his mouth forms when he says Trent's name. He ignores the bitter taste because it always forms but he never really knew why. Gwen shrugs and smiles, her thin lips parting to show her white teeth.

"I don't have class until 10" she replies simply. Duncan smiles and wraps his arm around her shoulders whispering in her ear,

"Me either, maybe we can do something to pass the time" he smirks as he sees red rush into Gwens pale white cheeks.

"Oh please" she laughs pushing him lightly away, "what will Courtney say if she heard you? Or even see you flirting with me?"

Duncan laughs, "She'd probably kill me."

"Exactly!" Gwen replied laughing more.

I watch them with my non-existent smile again as I perch on a big oak tree a few feet away from them, whipping my head I see a skinny girl walking towards them, her hair was black, it was mid-way down her back, she wore short shorts and a purple colored tank top.

"Well well look who's cheating with who" she smiles, evil shows just by when her lips turn upwards. I shiver, she really makes me mad when she ruins stuff like this. Duncan though, stands his ground.

"We aren't cheating on anyone, I love Court and Gwen loves Trent, simple as that" he folds his arms over his growing chest making his point. Gwen nods in agreement but the girl just laughs like it was a joke.

"Yea right! I saw EVERYTHING that happened a few seconds go, I'm SO telling Courtney AND Trent" she says, and with that she runs off. Duncan glares at her until the green hill blocks her from view.

"Stupid bitch" he mutters under his breath, he turns to face Gwen. "Don't you agree sunshine?" he asks with a smirk.

She laughs, "definitely."


	7. Fight Fight!

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE DOING THIS TO ME!" she screeched at the cool and calm punk, tears pouring down her chocolate covered face. I watch at the side, how can someone handle all the screaming without losing patience? I guess getting used to it must be the key. I look at my script; it's time for him to tell the truth in 3... 2... 1.

"I'm not cheating on you Court" he explains, "She's making up lies, gossip" not what you were thinking huh? Well the truth is still bottled up inside, waiting to come up into the open crisp air. The wind blows the brown, highlighted hair in front of Courtney's' face, drying her tears, making them stick deep into her skin. She smiles, her eyes sparkle from the sun reflecting off of the salty water in her eyes. Checking my script again and looking back at the scene I get confused, she obviously didn't read it very well, but who is she to blame? Humans do weird stuff. But I get really confused when she hugs him tightly. Duncan; is also confused but slowly hugs back.

"Ummmm... What?" he asks, his voice questioning.

"I love you" she smiles hugging him tighter, "I knew you'd never cheat on me with that _goth girl_" she spits the two last words out like they were poison. Yes, she never called Gwen, Gwen ever since she thought that Duncan was going out with her. Duncan grits his teeth at the vile tone in his girlfriends' voice. Screaming in his head 'her name is _Gwen_' but he couldn't dare say that to Courtney, she'd flip out again and he didn't want another headache.

As I sit on the side I see another yelling couple, drawing my attention, also the attention of Duncan and Courtney. We all look at the goth girl and the musician.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO ME? I LOVE YOU!" the musician yelled at the petit girl. Courtney, Duncan and I all walk up to the two. Sitting on the green mossy carpet I watch the argument brew.

"Trent! She's lying! Duncan and I aren't an item" she says back, he sticks his nose in the air, "I believe Heather more than you" the three of them gasp.

*while this is happening*

_I am really wishing I had the fluffy popped snack in a bowl to eat._

"Trent... you don't mean that do you?"

"I do" he says.

"Dude that's really screwed up" Duncan says going to Gwen's side. Bad choice.

"Oh well look who's coming to his new _girlfriends'_ side" Trent spats out; his spit lands almost an inch in front of my feet. I inch away from the bubbly substance that almost landed on my feet and is now getting sucked up from pieces of the mossy carpet. Looking up in disgust, I watch the rest of the fight and the bubbly saliva on the grass.

"She's not my _girlfriend_! She's my best friend!" Duncan spits back. Courtney goes up behind the punk and puts her mocha colored hand on his shoulder.

"Duncan, we shouldn't be in this fight, it's _Trent's_ and_ goth girls' _fight, let's go to the cafeteria." He shrugs her hand off and stands in front of Gwen.

"Look Elvis!" he growled, "Gwen and I aren't dating or doing anything like that so if you think that she's lying and you're believing Heather you obviously are an idiot!" they exchanged glares for a while, the white fluffy clouds made out of water droplets start covering the bright star in the sky. Eventually, Courtney and Gwen dragged the two glaring guys away from each other and as far away as they can.


	8. Lying Could Save Them

"I can't believe he actually believes her!" the punk says shaking his head in disbelief still thinking about the musician after two days later after the horrible day. He kicks a round yet chipped rock that was lying in front of his right foot, it flies into the air and lands with a _thunk_ on the ground 5 inches in front of the two.

"It's sad I know..." the goth says sadly, her bangs falling in front of her snow white skin. She also, is still thinking about her boyfriend.

'_It's crazy really_' she thinks, pushing her bangs behind her ear, '_she's the most un-liked person in school, how can he suddenly..._' she trails off her thought not thinking of the worst thing why he would believe the queen bee. Shaking her head she tries to clear the horrible thought out of her mind.

"So," the punk says leaning against a tree, "what should we do about this situation?"

The goth shrugs, "I guess let it blow over." I shake my head as I sit just above them in the tree the furious punk is leaning on, he also shakes his head, maybe more violently than he should have.

"No way Gwen, she'll make more lies if we just 'let it blow over'" she nods as she re-thinks the situation that she and her best guy friend are in.

"How about we threaten Heather to not tell anyone" she suggests, trying to sound confident. The punk shakes his head.

"No dice, she will think we're challenging her, she'll just make more rumors even faster than she usually does." Again, the goth nods.

"So what do _you_ think?" she asks him. He thinks for a while, I start to fall asleep to the peaceful sound of the birds chirping and the warm sun beaming against my non- existent skin, the wind rustled through my body.

"I've got something!" the punk finally says, I look down and see the devious twinkle in his eyes, the goth sees it too and she gives him one of her mischievous smiles even though she probably doesn't know what he'll say yet.

"Ok what's your idea?" she asks, he smirks a bit.

"We go along with her rumor until it seems neutral to everyone," his smile drops rapidly, "but we'll have to tell our girlfriend and boyfriend about the plan so they know what's happening"

"You sure about this?" she asks the punk who is now holding her hands, they're very small and delicate compared to his.

"Yes, do you_ want_ her to ruin our lives forever?" he stops, "or do you want her rumor to backfire and make her look like an idiot?" he smiles and she smiles back.

"Definitely her looking like an idiot" she replies.

"Good then it's settled... Now to tell Trent and Courtney..."

"Duncan, do you really think we should tell them? Or should it be a surprise to everyone? Even them?" she smiles her mischievous smile again and he returns one back.

"You're really evil Gwenny, I like it" he winks at her and watches the red come to her face, even I see it from the tree. He laughs at her reaction and grabs her hand, bringing her to the school. Jumping down from the high tree branch I follow behind them.

"Well, well, look who's here, the scene couple" the very skinny Asian commented seeing Duncan and Gwen holding hands. Gwen rolled her eyes but Duncan pulled her close.

"Yea, we're a couple, so what?" I look around and see the shocked face of everyone around them, and the shocked face of Heather who was standing right in front of them. She shakes the shocked expression off her face and smirks, trying to gain composure I'm guessing. As she clears her throat she says.

"I knew that you guys are together, but I never knew you were going to confess in front of your own boyfriend and girlfriend," she says looking at a crying chocolate color skinned prep and the glaring kiwi eyes of a musician.


	9. Tears Revenge Friendship But Never Peace

"I thought you said that you loved me!" Courtney cried to Duncan out of the huge gathering of students.

"I knew we couldn't trust them, the two of them" Trent growled looking at Duncan and Gwen but mostly Gwen.

"Trent..." Gwen whispered, "It's..." I held my breath waiting for what she'd say next. But holding his hand up, Trent didn't want to hear it.

"Save it Gwen, it's over" and with that, he stomped away, as the students parted his way for an exit out of the school, I could see, and if the students looked close enough, they could see small tears forming in Trent's eyes.

I followed Trent as the scene with a crying and shouting Courtney, an almost crying Gwen, a pissed off punk and gloating Heather still continued. I followed Trent to a forest, dark shady trees surrounded the both of us and the singing of birds were cut off by the sound of our feet stepping on the cold ground. We headed deep into the forest, as far as the universe stretched it seemed, until Trent found a rock, or a boulder. It was huge.

Climbing up the boulder I watched in awe, who knew he'd be this strong. Finally sitting down I flew up and sat with him. I could feel his heart breaking from inside and he finally let all his tears flow. Burying his face on his hands he sobbed, tears falling through the little cracks between his fingers making a little river of his own. A salty and painful river. I felt sympathetic for him... but what could I do? I was only the writer, not a real person so I just watched, sitting next to him...

It seemed like hours until he stopped crying, sniffling one last time he stood up and climbed down the huge boulder, back onto the cold forest ground. He walked back to the school, me close behind him. He opened the doors and entered the school, so did I. He went one way and I went the other, pondering, thinking, is this what hurt feels like? When you cry for hours non-stop, your heart breaking into a dozen pieces? You never want to know that this is really happening? And is this what a teenagers' life is?

I look up and see the art room, it's Gwen's favorite place to be when she wants to be alone. When she wants to cry. I enter and see two figures, a goth and a punk. I sneak up on them and listen to their conversation.

"Don't worry Gwen, he's just really angry right now, he'll realize what he did and take you back when we tell them that it's just for show" the punk explained touching her shoulder.

"But... y-you don't understand!" she sobbed, "what if he doesn't believe us?"

"He will, trust me" he replied giving her a sweet smile. Returning the smile, even with her red puffy eyes she responded quite strongly.

"Ok, I will" they embraced warmly and I smiled at this, maybe they will get through the bad times and enter the good.

"But still, Courtney will be hard to convince" Gwen pointed out, sighing, Duncan nodded.

"I know, it will be hard but we'll be able to do it" he said softly, pulling the hair out of Gwen's eyes looking in them with sincerity and kindness.

"Well look who became soft" Gwen joked punching Duncan's shoulder playfully. He laughed,

"Well sweetheart I'm more than you think I am" he replied. I smiled and walked out of the art room just to be "bumped" into by Courtney who was writing a list with fury.

"Destroy Gwen, Destroy Duncan, plan revenge..." she muttered to herself, without looking up she went right through me. I looked at her in a questioning expression as she kept walking without question, maybe she was too mad to even feel my presence, no less, I felt her fury all around me. Trying to ignore it I walk outside, clearing my head of worries and y purpose in life, but truthfully, it was a bit stressful. I stood right beside the front entrance of the door so if drama rises up again I can run in and watch the fun. Even though my purpose is totally opposite of that I like watching what happens in the human life, it interests me.

I felt the warm rays blaring down on my ghost white skin, the wind blowing through my hair and the teens chatting amongst themselves. I drew a big breath of air before exhaling again, the air visible and blowing on a group of teens walking past. They hugged their bodies from the rush of air that came out of nowhere and kept walking, while still chatting.

All was peaceful, nothing was going wrong and I could breath for at least a bit before the hectic teenage drama rose up again. Maybe today will be as peaceful the rest of the day, no one crying, screaming in rage, chanting for a fight; everything... peaceful. That word... so easy to say but very hard to keep in check, hopes were never high when it came to that word... that word that gives people that ease and lets them calm down, relax, take a breath of that fresh crisp air, but will that ever really happen when all of this is happening? I wonder why this school is barely ever peaceful.


	10. The Truth

It's still peaceful, I'm lying on my back, soaking up the sun shine until I burn right through, until, well, you know.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I heard a shout come from the school yard, groaning in effort I stood up and walked to where the shouting was coming from. Walking around for a while but finding my way was two girls, one prep, the other, goth.

"Court it's not what you think" the goth said putting her hands up in defense.

"It's definitely what I think! You stole my boyfriend! And with that, you will pay!" she screamed tackling the goth down to the ground with pure fury. In defense the goth kicked the screaming girl in the gut and sent her flying backwards.

"Courtney! Please! You have to stop!"

"NO GWEN! YOU BOYFRIEND STEALER!" she yelled as she ran to tackle Gwen again to the ground. While they were roughing it up, the viewers watched, cheering either the prep or the goth on. I rolled my eyes, even though teens are very interesting to observe, I wonder why they have such minds, cheering people into a blood fest and not even caring who gets hurt, I wonder, is this what I do with love?

"GWEN! COURTNEY!" a male voice yelled over the cheering voices of the peers. I look over and so do the two girls. The punk comes over and looks at both of them.

"Now, why don't you all leave!" he screams at the watching teens, they disperse back into the school or somewhere else.

I look at the two girls, one has her brown hair tangled up, her eyes burning with hate and desire to kill and she's panting hard but she wants to keep fighting. The other girl though, has her hair also tangled but in her eyes she's scared, but she's also ready to fight again if the other one decides to attack again.

"Gwen, I think we should tell them" the punk says, Gwen nods her head.

"You're right, this has gone too far"

"What are you two talking about?!" Courtney asks in her high pitched voice.

The two look at Courtney and then look at each other,

"I think Trent should know too Duncan, I mean, he is my boyfriend"

"Good idea, we can tell them about our plan and then maybe there will be less fights, at least they'll understand our reason for doing this in the first place"

"For doing what? Tell me right now!" Courtney demanded, slamming her fists into the air. Sighing, Duncan and Gwen explained.

"Heather made the rumor of Gwen and I going out" Duncan started

"But we wanted to make her feel stupid by making the rumor 'true'" Gwen continued putting true in quotation marks with her fingers.

"So, Gwen and I thought that if we pretended to go out, she'd feel bad" Duncan ended.

"Oh... so... you two aren't really together?" Courtney asked tapping her finger against her chin thoughtfully.

"Yes" the two replied. Looking at the goth and the punk she smiled.

"Of course Dunky wouldn't just leave me like that, he loves me too much" she finally said hugging Duncan tightly making him grunt in frustration while Gwen tried to hide her laughter.

"Don't call me that" he groaned pushing Courtney off.

"Well we should tell Trent too" Gwen spoke; nodding, Duncan and Courtney followed the goth with me hot on their trails.


	11. Speaking Your Mind

"I see..." the musician replied after hearing Duncan and Gwens explanation, "so... you still love me?" he asked Gwen looking at her with willing eyes.

"Of course" she replied smiling. I look at the punk, his teal eyes were cold but on the inside I could feel it hot in rage. Hmm weird, I shrug it off and watch the scene act out.

Gwen and Trent hold hands, their fingers intertwined with each other, smiling and laughing. I look at Duncan and Courtney, they look... less happy, well Duncan does at least. He's looking at Gwen and I feel pain enter his chest like a sharp knife. I see Courtney, oblivious to Duncan's pain; she reaches for his hand and grabs it. He looks down at Courtney's hand grabbing his... lovingly? No, that's not right. Demanding for attention? No, not that either. The words cling onto my tongue yet; I don't know how to take them off and say them.

I think for a while trying to find the right words until I realize that I'm alone, damn I need to pay better attention to my actors or else I'll be totally lost and looking through the script for a long ass time. I start looking through the school, nope. Not in the cafeteria, not in the gymnasium, not in the classrooms. I look around some more and I see tanned skin catching my eye. I run over to see if it's the prep and I breathe a sigh of relief knowing that I found my star actresses. I look around and I only see Duncan and Courtney alone, where are the other two?

"Duncan" Courtney starts

"Hm?"

"What was with you a few minutes ago?" she asks, more furiously than the question needed to be.

"What are you talking about?" Duncan asked back also sounding furious, "I was just standing there! What are you accusing me for?"

"All I'm saying is that you were acting too strangely for my liking, that's all"

"For your _liking_?! What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

Teenager fights, I don't understand them. Some fights actually have purpose, they actually have a meaning. Some of them are worth fighting, worth the bloodshed, worth the pain, the tears, the anger. But some of the fights have no purpose, which aren't worth the pain, the bloodshed, the feeling of betrayal inside your heart, the suspicion, any of those things aren't necessary. This fight is one where I find is not worth fighting about but they do anyway, they fight for minutes and maybe hours. Why? I don't know. But I do know that the more teenagers fight about random stupid things, the more it will tear each other apart.

"I mean that you didn't even look at me when I held your hand! Damn it Duncan! She has a _boyfriend_ and you have _me_! Your _girlfriend_! So if you do like her like that well I'm sorry but she's happier without you as you could plainly see" she spits out "boyfriend" "me" and "girlfriend" with venom in her voice, fire burning into her iris' and smoke could be seen coming out of her ears if you looked hard enough. Her glare was intimidating but Duncan didn't care, he stood his ground and returning her glare.

"What if I do like her like that?" he spat back, "do you have a problem with me loving someone else?!" I gasped and so did the chocolate faced girl, wide eyed and looking at Duncan in utter shock. He was standing there stunned, I went into his thoughts.

"_Did I just say that I might love... Gwen?_"

'I don't know Duncan... did you? It might've just slipped out but it will be something that you might regret to say in front of Courtney' I thought. Suddenly I heard a hard slapping sound as Courtney's palm connected to Duncan's right cheek, crying and hard footsteps against the solid ground as she ran away, her arm catching the tears that fell from her eyes. The relationship with Duncan and Courtney, punk and prep, became no more.

*lesson learned*

_Never speak your mind before you think about it first, it could end in tears _


	12. Changing The Script

I look at Duncan, dumbfounded by either; one, he said that he might like Gwen or two; Courtney slapped him incredibly hard in the face. I walk around him once, twice, thrice but he doesn't budge. What's his problem? Can't he see I'm trying to keep a play going? Maybe the screen is frozen... I dissolve into the air and get a bird's eye view. I look around, fluffy white particles silently and slowly float above my head, showing the turning of the earth. The warm wisps of air brush against my ghost white skin. The laughter and gossiping of students fill my ears but Duncan still remains frozen in his place. Damn this is getting annoying. I slowly get back on the ground and circle around Duncan one last time. Waving my hand in front of his face a couple times and then I took the dare and punched him which failed as my hand went through his muscular body.

"Hey Duncan!" we both look at the person calling his name; it was the goth girl herself holding onto the hand of the guitar guy. Hey, at least he moved! They both go up to the punk. Sadly, they didn't expect a huge red hand mark on Duncan's tanned skin; they cringed a bit at the sight.

"Damn what happened to you?" Trent asked letting go of Gwen's hand.

'I can't let them know that I said that I like Gwen...' Duncan thought. Giving off a big and rather exaggerated sigh he replied. "Well... Court and I had another pointless fight" lie, it wasn't pointless.

"What was it about?" Gwen asked lifting an eyebrow.

"She wanted me to walk home with her and I said no" lie, it was about Gwen.

"Ok...? And she hit you because you said no?" Trent asked. Duncan nodded.

"Well let's go to the office, that looks like it's bruising" Gwen added looking at his cheek. How can someone hit so hard that it forms a bruise? Maybe because the rage surrounds you; it pulls you into its grip and doesn't let go until you fight back. Maybe it takes over your body and your mind get numb, there's no time for your brain to think, the rage thinks for you. Your brain tries to fight it off but before it makes rage go away, rage takes its toll and gets unleashed into the real world.

They all walk off into the school and I follow right behind them, still thinking about how rage works. Passing through the metal doors and through some students who gave a small shudder before continuing their day. The three of them stop in front of the office desk telling the secretary that Duncan needs ice for his bruised cheek. She nods and spins her chair so the back is facing them before she gets up and walks into another room.

"You sure it doesn't hurt?" Gwen asks lightly touching Duncans cheek. By this action, Trent uncomfortably shifts his weight from left to right.

"I'm fine sweetheart" Duncan replies giving a slight smirk to Trent seeing that he was in an uncomfortable position. Trent glares back in annoyance but not making any comment.

"Good" Gwen says, turning her head to the office desk again as the secretary comes out of the room and gives Duncan an ice pack wrapped in a cloth. They leave the office quickly and start walking to class, Trent waving good-bye and walking off in the opposite direction. It was only the goth and the punk now. Gwen bugging Duncan the whole time asking if he's sure his cheek was ok and if he needed anything else. An idea struck Duncan like lightning.

"Actually, I do need something" he spoke looking at Gwen directly in the eyes.

"Ok, what is it?" she asked.

"Well..." he paused, "I would like a kiss to make me feel better" he winked. Blushing slightly, Gwen replied with a voice crack.

"Uhhhh... w-well... I..." the punk laughed.

"Come on sweetheart, it's just one kiss" she blushed more and more but refused to move from her spot.

"Here, I'll help you" he said grabbing her and pulling her close.

"I... I..." and that was all that was said before the powerful strength of one guy changed the script forever.


	13. Using A Pen

**Holy balls guys! I am SO sorry for not updating a lot but I'm working on the new series (Bloodstained Love) and I'm falling behind in making videos for TDH and then there's school and my social life (I know, excuses, excuses) and making these stories are the least of my worries (which sounds really bad I know) ... yeah I feel HORRIBLE so here's the next chapter. Again, sorry or the wait.**

Pain. Sorrow. Loss. Emptiness. Fear. These are the dangers of finding true love and then it getting smashed under the weight of a foot, a fist, a kick, a punch, a smack. Unfortunately, they don't know this. They don't know the risks. They're young teens that don't know any better. They have no idea what they got themselves into. But they do know. They did love each other. They weren't friends. They weren't best friends. They weren't friends with benefits either. They were girlfriend and boyfriend. They were going to love each other. They knew that they were going to face obstacles. They knew they will have to be there for each other.

Duncan was the one to pull away first, blushing.

"That was nice..." he smirked trying to hide the blush and make it less awkward. Gwen nodded.

"It... it really was... wasn't it?" she smiled at her "best friend". They stood there, staring into each others' eyes, entranced with love that I possessed with the tip of the pen. The bell rang but they didn't move. Students looked at them strangely or with the eyes that said that they understood the situation. Those people knew it would happen if they knew the punk and goth, not even as their friends.

In the eyes of Gwen and Duncan, they only saw each other, not the other individuals surrounding them. They were a whole, and they intended to keep it like that. Maybe forever. Who knows what will happen now?

"Dunky!" a high pitched scream echoed through the hallways. Gwen and Duncan's trance was interrupted as they turned to face a red faced monster... Also known as the C.I.T herself; Courtney. Marching through everyone, pushing them down with great force, she came as furious as ever. Growling deep within her throat and her eyes filled with hatred as she looked from Duncan to Gwen.

"It's OVER Courtney!" Duncan replied rolling his eyes, "why don't you just deal with the truth?!" she gasped and so did Heather as she watched from afar.

"DUNCAN! DON'T YOU DARE CHOOSE HER OVER ME! I'M YOUR-" she was cut off by a hand held in front of her face, shutting her up immediately yet she still had the hatred and pure violence in her eyes.

"Ex" he said calmly, "You're my ex, now get out of here and don't you dare tell me what I can and can't do ever again" he took his hand away to see the space between him and her get farther and farther away as she walked away right before she swore vengeance on not him, but the delicate and pale goth behind him.

The hallways were quiet, just like air when people walk into it. Feeling nothing. Stunned from the sudden burst of drama that hit me like a bullet from a gun. What else will happen today? I wonder. Will their love cause more problems than it should? As I said before, these are the dangers of true love but will the punch, kick and smack be too much to handle? It may be one small hit at first but will it become harder for them to deal with later down the road? Will more people come into this play and make it harder with them? Like a bully circle, they might have no way to escape the abuse.

Sighing heavily from what just happened, he turned to his new girlfriend and smiled.

"What a day huh?" he chuckled lightly, "Reminds me of Juvie" she chuckled too, the corners of her lips turned up slowly.

"How does THAT remind you of Juvie? I really doubt that that girlfriend drama happens in a wonderful place like that."

They walked to their next class which was gym for both of them. Their strides in unison, I followed them gingerly watching my two creations from the pen I hold walk happily before I write up another idea and set the plot into action. Setting the pen down on my script I wonder if it was a good idea to do such a thing, maybe I'm over-thinking everything. Maybe I should let them do their own thing. Maybe I should stop them... but I can't, because when you write in pen, you can't make any mistakes. If you do, they cannot be erased. You can try, yes, but if you do, you're just making it look worse than the mistake already is. Smudging up the story, smudging up the picture, smudging up the work, ruining everything.

Gwen bumps into a tallish guy, his hair and outfit cannot be mistaken. His eyes were a piercing green colour and his face was detailed with the lines and creases of sadness as he sees his "girlfriend" with another guy who has a green mohawk and a smirk on his face that faded away instantly. The tallish guy looks back and forth at Gwen then Duncan, Duncan then Gwen. She bites her bottom lip nervously and he has a worried expression on his face as the mad guitarist finally cracked.

"What the hell is going on?!" Trent screams. I instantly cover my face in my hands, regretting the catastrophe that I created... all because I was stupid and used a pen.


	14. The Play Still Played

I know I've been tardy and I am quite sorry but a writer does have a family to deal with. After the last chapter I regretted the choices that I had made and the consequences were severe. I quickly ran out of my room of creative writing leaving my play but I didn't know that the tape was still rolling. I got back from vacation a week later and entered my writing room to press the play button to start the game of love again but I realized that it was still rolling and a lot of stuff happened that I had no control of. I guess I did let them do their own thing like I said that day I ran out of the room with regret. I flipped the pages as words and descriptions were neatly written like I was there the whole time but the words were still written in pen, the past had already happened and I can't change what they did is pretty much the purpose of the pen now. I let the pages that were still writing on its own to the side and started reading from the last time I wrote and then pages and pages after.

"What the hell is going on?!" Trent screams, the hall vibrates from the screams of pure rage and hatred. Duncan stepped in front of his new girlfriend in protection, his huge muscular body in front of her little delicate one hiding her almost completely.

"We're dating now Trent" he said calmly, "and you can't stop us because we chose this for ourselves and we're happy like this." Trent glared at the little girl behind Duncan, her head popping out of the side to look at her infuriating ex.

"Is this true?!" he yelled, spit flying out of his mouth like a rabid dog and some hitting her face. She wiped it off and stepped forwards and away from her new boyfriends' protection into the space of vulnerability. The two boys watched her every step, like they were the last steps she'll ever take again and maybe they will be if she wasn't careful. She took a deep breath and looked at her ex's eyes without fear but with confidence and bravery but his cold stare took her back a bit, she never knew a glare could hurt so much.

"It's true Trent... I'm sorry but it's over..." her small but loud voice crashed through Trent's ears like a rock through glass, shattering his eardrums with great force. He laughed manically, tears forming and falling down his face.

"You... You guys are... are hilarious! You actually... actually think that..." he laughed more. He thought it was a joke, he thought that the breakup was imaginary, it didn't exist but it did because it was now down on paper whether the author liked it or not, whether the author was writing this or not; it was now permanently on paper because it's not just the writer that writes in pen.

Wiping his eyes from the tears of laughter he looked at the goth and punk again with a look, with the look of hope more than happiness. The look that lies to your brain, if you trick your emotions you trick your brain too, wanting it to think differently which it certainly did in Trent's case but that didn't help him in reality; what Gwen and Duncan said, it was all true.

"You guys are funny, I almost fell for that!" he said nudging Gwen and Duncan with his elbow. Duncan suddenly laughed along with Trent, giving Gwen a glance to play along which she did with ease.

"Oh yeah dude we were just playing with you but I guess you can't be tricked" Duncan replied with a hearty laugh. "Well we have to go to class now, bye" he added in leaving with Gwen whispering her something as they walked away into an ocean of students, she laughed.

Trent kept laughing until they were out of sight in the crowd of teenagers. When they were gone he went over to the wall and punched it with force making a few of his bones crack as well as blood falling from his hand, flowing down his tanned hand and to his fingertips and finally bunching together and falling onto the ground in a small puddle. This is what it felt to be broken hearted and alone.

Holding his now injured hand he thought of someone who could help him plan an evil idea, some students staring at him with a disgusted look as his hand flowed out red water and creating a puddle of it on the checkered floor. Finally, he thought of the one person who's heart had been broken too, the same two people crushed hers like they did with his and now they were both going to find some sort of relief but for the wrong reasons.

I finished reading the end of one chapter out of five, the play still going on in the pages but I decided to stop it. I wrote something to make the play stop in mid action. Why you ask? Because I think it's my turn to control the story again, my turn to write what I want the story to be and I think the actors are taking the story a little bit too far and if I didn't take over again; there might not be any more actors to work with anymore and who wants a story where all the actors change in mid story? I certainly don't.

Are you wondering what I wrote to stop the play from moving forwards? What made the actors stop what they're doing and listen to the director? Well... I guess you'll have to wait and see when I finish reading four more chapters. Don't worry it won't be too long, I'm also excited to know what happens, to know what these actors can do when they're left alone for a long time. It's not me who wrote all of this, the play took over the pages and I'm just a bystander until I catch up and read all that has to be read. I just hope these people didn't do something that got me stuck in a situation that I couldn't write a solution, that they did something so utterly stupid that I can't help them change their fate. I turned the pages and found the next chapter and started reading.


	15. My Handwriting

I continued reading; the writing even though I wasn't there was my writing. I didn't see that the last time I read but now it was as clear as day. Why was my writing used even though I was not existent in this room? Do the pages only like my writing? Do they only respond to my writing? I thought for a while and looked at the page that I stopped mid action. Realizing I was wasting time I got myself comfortable and started reading the next chapter of My Little Play, my writing crisp on the pages.

Gwen and Duncan were walking hand in hand, going home. The air was cold but a nice cold, almost an autumn feeling to it but the spring buds grew small but beautifully on the trees. Birds chirped and the sun beamed directly on their faces like God intended it to, like a spot light for the perfect couple to dance in. It was peaceful after the encounter of the two ex's. I watched them with my transparent eyes and a thin smile. They laughed, the sound waves hitting the air without effort. Is this what it looks like? To be happy? I know it's just an emotion but I heard that emotions can be show through expressions and motions too.

Nature was taking things easy on that side of town but some places weren't like that. I was transported to another place where shadows talked in hushed voices, I strained my hearing to hear their conversation; obviously curious to hear. Crying filled my ears like the tears itself and a voice, soothing but firm. There were also more voices that hit my eardrums and shook my brain, voices I knew too well.

"If you want him back we have to figure out a strategy to separate them" a girl hissed. The crying continued but more loudly, it was obviously a girls crying as her wails and sobs were the loudest out of all of the voices. A hush came from another shadow and the crying went down to sniffs and hiccups.

"They're so happy together how are we ever going to break them up?" a males voice spoke up; his voice was smooth as he spoke but serious all the same. It was quiet except for small sniffs here and there; thoughts clouded all of their heads like smoke when distinguished rising from the ashes.

I dared to look over the edge of the wall and saw a skinny shadow, what I assumed was hair covered most of her body. Another shadow was a male, his hair was messy and he was a little bit taller than the other one. I followed the crying sound to a girl, she wasn't as skinny but she looked fragile from her crying; I did take some pity on her. Then there was one last shadow, his muscles were visible in the darkness and he was quite tall; he smiled as an idea hit him and I could barely see his teeth but they were there.

"How about we ruin their trust with each other? Then they'll be heartbroken and they'll stop being friends" he spoke with certainty. The crying subdued and the other three thought in silence, pondering the plan.

"I think that's a good idea" a new voice joined in, shaking a bit. I easily knew it was the girl who was crying earlier, her voice sounded full of hate despite her crying a few seconds ago. The other two shadows nodded in agreement.

"But how are we going to tear away their trust?" the other male asked getting tisks from the skinny girl.

"Oh Trent, don't worry about it, I've got it all under control" she said positively patting his back reassuringly, "and if my plan doesn't work well... I guess we'll have to regroup and figure out another plan." He sighed in defeat.

"I guess I'll have to trust you Heather, but why are you helping us anyway?" she laughed a bit from the question, of course it was obvious; she hated Duncan and Gwen with a passion and she'd do anything to ruin their lives. The answer was clear as a crystal as its transparency was shown by the rays of sunlight and even Trent knew that but the reassurance that she wasn't going to backstab him was something he needed to know.

"Of course not, you and Courtney mean nothing to me; you two are no fun." She replied her shadow crossing its arms under her bust. The girl gave an irritated huff and her nose stuck in the air.

"Well I never liked you anyway Heather, this is probably the only time I'll want your help then after that, I don't want anything to do with you." Heather rolled her eyes from this girls' attitude.

"Oh yeah because I really want to help you Courtney" she said sarcastically.

Courtney? Trent? Heather? Well who's the last shadow? It's already dangerous with those three working together but with four it could be deadly. I felt like coming out of my hiding spot but I realized that that is too much of a risk and I couldn't take that just to know the last member of the group. I waited in silence; I knew that if I waited long enough they will say his name. Hoping it wasn't who I thought it was and crossing my fingers, but what could I do? All I could do is watch and see what happens because the author isn't here to write who's the fourth; it was the actors' choice.

"Ladies, ladies no need to fight" his voice soothing and calm, his shadowy arms wrapping around both of Courtney and Heathers' shoulders. Trent stood there, ideas flowing through his brain and memories of him and Gwen, the pain he felt when she broke up with him and when he punched that wall. He held his hand that was now covered in blood soaked bandages, the only pain he felt that hurt less than his heart breaking. He thought and thought as the two girls and mysterious boy watched him. Finally he looked at them and smiled a devious grin.

"You're new here right?" Trent asked with a quizzical look not breaking the smile, the guy nodded.

"Yeah, why?" he asked, taking his arms off of Courtney and Heather and stepped forwards, interested in Trent's idea of revenge.

"And you're Heather's cousin right?" he nodded again. "Well, I think I have the perfect idea to break Duncan and Gwen up and you're the guy to set this plan into motion." Trent smiled wider.

"Oh yeah? And how is he going to do that?" Heather jumped in putting her hands on her hips, "he may be my cousin but that doesn't mean he's as devious as I am" she glared at her cousin, testing him to see if he would give a comeback. She did make a point and Trent knew that but he needed to take a gamble and see how far this guy could go before he starts regretting his decisions.

"Don't underestimate me Heather, I've dated everyone in my school and I'm named the king of romance by my buddies" he said giving a glare back, she scoffed in denial. Trent on the other hand knew that he made the right move.

"The king of romance huh? That's a big role to take on, do you think you can win a heart that has already been won by this _**punk**_?" he asked through clenched teeth as he emphasized punk.

"HEY!" Courtney yelled, "that _**punk**_ is my boyfriend!" that made Heather laugh hysterically. "What's so funny?!" she growled as the Asian walked to the wall where I was hiding and started banging her fists on the hard brick surface, her face streaked with tears.

"You... You mean your... _**ex **_right?!" as she was laughing Courtney suddenly broke and tackled the thin body to the ground, the laughter soon turned into screams and swearing; dirt and pebbles flying in the air. Some almost hitting me in the process, the boys just watched the two girls fight.

Finally looking away from the cat fight; Heathers' cousin spoke, getting Trent's attention again and also being the answer Trent wanted to his pleasure.

"I've done it already, twice and it's not that hard"

"Perfect" Trent smiled and held out his hand, "you just got yourself the mission" the other guy shook Trent's hand firmly. I groaned; I still didn't know his name, who is he? And will he actually break Duncan and Gwen up? Then, above the screaming and fighting girls I finally got my answer.

"So... what's your name again?" Trent asked, the sun started setting and the rays of light hit the four people clearly. Heather and Courtney looked dirty as mud, rocks and dirty shoe marks were in their hair and on their clothes. Trent's eyes reflected the sunlight which made his irises a piercing green and there before him stood a muscular Latino male.

"I'm Alejandro." he replied in a strong accent.

As I ended the second chapter I was amazed at what these actors were capable in doing. What else did they do when I was absent? There were only three more chapters I had to read before I was done catching up. They added their own characters and not only that, they planned a revenge plan by themselves; their minds were theirs to control. But not when I finish reading all five chapters that they've written themselves, after that they'll have to listen to the person with my hand writing, the person who writes like I do, the person who holds the pencil like I can hold a pencil, and the only person like that is me.

My handwriting is the thing that makes the play go and I'm going to keep it like that until my pencil runs out of led and until my pen runs out of ink, until I have no ideas left or until the play is finally done. Whether I am there to write the play or if the actors are taking the lead role of director and writing the play themselves, my handwriting will the thing that will be filling the pages; not the actors' writing, mine.


	16. The Plan Is In Motion

I sit down quietly in my comfy chair as the thunderstorm rages on and on, lighting pierces the sky like a spear through the skin of an animal. The internet was down and my cell phone ran out of battery, the timing was right to continue reading the play that was abruptly stopped by me a few days ago. I put in my earplugs and drone out the sound of giants bowling with lyrics. I quickly skim through the writing to recap what happened last time. "Alejandro" I whisper, lightning and thunder crash outside suddenly that makes me jump from my seat a bit. The name; it just suited the weather tonight. I laugh a bit from the irony and keep reading.

"I'm Alejandro" he replied in a strong accent.

"Sounds devious" Trent said nodding his head.

Alejandro smirked in reply, "because I am Trent, you may not understand but you will soon my friend... Soon"

Heather rolled her eyes as she weakly got up from the ground, "if you actually do this I will do whatever you want." Alejandro's teeth glitter in the sunlight again as he and Heather shake hands agreeing to the deal.

The next day came before the actors knew it; the sun was hidden behind the white particles that were slowly moving across the sky. Students came from all different directions but headed in the same direction, school. Duncan and Gwen came together, hand in hand with their fingers intertwined and their laughter audible for everyone to hear. A few feet ahead of them were Trent and Alejandro, Trent giving an annoyed scowl as he listens to Gwens delight wishing it was him that made her laugh and not the punk Duncan. Alejandro looks over and sees the annoyance in Trents facial expressions, he quickly starts up a subject.

"So are you going to show me around this school Trent?" he asks, Trent's attention turns to the voice beside him and smiles realizing that the owner of the voice will break up Gwens happiness with Duncan and rebuild the happiness with him again.

"Oh yes, of course" Alejandro brought Trent close and whispered in his ear

"So that gothic chika is the one I have to capture with my love huh?" Trent glares at Alejandro in annoyance

"Not your LOVE, just enough that she falls for me again and she hates Duncan, I don't want you stealing her from me." The Latino laughs a girly laugh.

"But of course mi amigo, I wouldn't think of the world to take away you're princess" he puts his strong hand on Trent's shoulder reassuringly. Trent smiles; thinking that the Latino is telling the honest truth but the truth was shown in his eyes more than his words.

The scene changes in a blur, the green and brown trees and grass zip by creating a camouflage illusion. Finally it stops; Courtney and Heather are sitting in the cafeteria, their heads perked happily as they see their plan go into action.

"Do you think this will work?" Courtney asks looking at Heather with doubtful brown orbs. She shakes her head positively perking up her bust with her twig-like arms as she folds them.

"Trust me, he knows what he's doing" and with that the deal was set into motion. Courtney, still doubtful looks out the window again; seeing the Latino talking to the petit goth gave her strength that maybe this will work. She smiles a mischievous smile and looks at Heather again.

"Okay, I believe you... besides... who could resist someone like THAT" she swoons fanning her face with her hand, Heather's face distorts in a disgusted look.

"Ew... you find my cousin ATTRACTIVE?!" Courtney looks at her in shock

"Don't you!?" the Asian shakes her head quickly

"He's my COUSIN! Of course I don't!" Courtney looks back and forth between Alejandro and Heather, "how are you guys related again?"

"Adoption... he was adopted and ruined my life! I was supposed to be the perfect one in the family and then HE came!" she kept ranting, some curse words were said but was totally oblivious that the chocolate coloured girl escaped.

I stopped reading as the thunder banged against the dark and dreary sky; the wind cutting through the air like knives slammed against my window and forced it open with great speed sending my candle's flame out and also getting the story wet from the droplets that fell from the sky. I cursed wildly trying to shut the window with my strength, the wind fighting back.

Finally I closed the translucent square back into place latching it securely so it wouldn't fly off again; sitting back down and lighting a new wick, I see that the droplets have hit the papers in perfect precision making it unable to read. I cursed again; I guess for tonight it will be a wrap until these papers are dried.


End file.
